the_eight_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Before the Dark Night
A timeline of important epochs that came before the pivotal event known as the Dark Night. The Lost Age (6,000 BDK - 5,500 BDK) * The Man Behind the Computer presses "Create Virtual Room" for some odd reason. * Prehistory: This age is marked "The Lost Age" because it is a pre-history that is almost unknown to current intelligent life. The only source mankind has about this period is from the Children of A New who visit mankind as bards. The Old Gods ruled the Known World from the beginning until their downfall, leaving behind a strong magical presence. The Children of A New arrived later during the Lost Age as life that manifested from the magic left behind by the Old Gods. Each of the Children acquired an aspect or served a role that the Old Gods once possessed. * 6,000 BDK - 5,700 BDK: Malchor creates the Known World as a celestial sphere of rock amidst the cosmos. This rock he names Idris and calls it his throne. For years he rest upon Idris and fromit, he creates a wife, Rhea. Together Malchor and Rhea plot of they will one day do with Idris. Rhea becomes pregnant, and from her flaw of being made not a celestial being, she develops jealousy. Rhea wants the throne of Irdis for her son and sparks warfare against Malchor for it. Malchor's son inside Rhea gives her the magic to combat Malchor. This conflict is known as The First War. Eventually the two sides can last no more, and they crash into Idris, their magic slipping through the cracks in their bodies as they die. * 5,700 BDK - 5,500 BDK: The Children of A New are born as from the slipping magic that the Old Gods left behind. Each of them takes on an aspect or a role that the Old Gods would have served had they created life during their reign. * Aside from the Children, life is thrust upon the Realm of Idris. Where the Old Gods fell on Idris, large craters were made. Their slipping blood created the oceans in these craters. From their fall, plates beneath the surface are made and smashed against each other, creating mountains. Their magic fills the heavens, creating a big ball of heat that lights Idris. Plains of grass sprout and all non-intelligent life except for The Children is made. What marks the end of the Lost Age is the birth of Okysus, the only true child of Malchor, whom Rhea was pregnant with. With him, he brings life to animals and unintelligent creatures, which causes The Children to create life with them. The First Age (5,500 BDK - 4,000 BDK) * 5,500 BDK - 5,000 BDK: The Children create intelligent life and mystical creatures, marking the start of the First Age and the beginning of recorded history. Below is a list of the creatures created and by who: * 5,000 BDK - The Greatman Migration: Local resources known to ethnic groups begin to deteriorate as several generations pass and the population vastly grows. Intelligent species begin forming groups by the hundreds and spreading throughout Asaland, except for the giants whom consume far greater resources than any other race. Because of this, giants live in tribes no greater than a dozen. In Arestoneiam, a lack of giant and dolkeri population allow mankind and elf creatures to spread across the continent. As tribes turn nomadic and meet for the first time, weapons, languages, foods, and culture is exchanged and wars are fought for scarce resources. Mankind spreads throughout Asaland, as they had in Arestoneiam, marking this age as The Greatman Migration. * 4,300 BDK - Asaland:' '''As the First Age concludes, nomadic tribes in Asaland grow by the thousands, becoming too large to continue travel. Tribes settle in their respected lands and send scouts in all directions to find more resources. Knowledge is shared throughout the continent as scouts find other tribes, however technology hasn't developed ships capable of discovering Arestoneiam. To help them with their scouting missions, Ziemis bless pure hearted bloodlines with the gift of warging. Species still keep to themselves and take different regions of Asaland. * '''4,300 BDK - Arestoneiam': The isolated terrains of central Arestoneiam make it difficult for hunted animals to escape intelligent life, making resources deplete quicker. This forces tribes to fight one another, forming the first civilization known as Illyria. Most of central Arestoneiam falls within Illyria's control, as does the south-east and her seas. These conquest lead to a major drop in elven population, angering Edera who releases Vampyrism into the world so that vampires may feast on humans. The Age of Kings (4,000 BDK - 2,000 BDK) * '3,800 ' The Long Age (2,000 BDK - 1,700 BDK) * a The Age of Reconstruction and Enlightenment (1,700 BDK - 1 BDK)